


Сне-гу-роч-ка!

by Riakon



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-13
Updated: 2009-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 14:20:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19200616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: Как можно продать "девушку" с великолепными тайнами, если вы в костюме снегурочки?





	Сне-гу-роч-ка!

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания автора:  
> По заявке Ханами-куна:
> 
> Хочу Виконта в костюме снегурочки, СебаСиэль, и так чтобы Сиэлю было все равно кто его будет..
> 
> \- Даже Грель? – Восторженные авторские глаза
> 
> -Ну так чтоб совсем пофиг… *//////*

— А почему это Виконт так странно одет? — Полюбопытствовал нервничающий Сиэль у своего верного дворецкого.

— О, это долгая история... Но мне думается, что он решил одеться в наряд Снегурочки.- Усмехнувшись, ответил дворецкий и поправил очки. Ему нравился этот голубоглазый мальчик, еле упиханный в наряд изящной девушки. 

— А кто это? — Похлопал глазами Фантомхайв, сжимая шелковый платок, который дал ему Себастьян, дабы он не мел кружевные пионы, которые ему безумно шли. Особенно в этом наряде.

— Снегурочка, это мифический персонаж, придуманный в России. Она является внучкой... — Себастьян призадумался, стоит ли объяснять о «деде Морозе» маленькому графу, или же заменить его. Лень победила даже демона, — нашего Санта Клауса.

Как всякий ребёнок, перешагнувший за черту детства одной ногой и шагнув ею в здравый смысл, Сиэль не мог не спросить :

— А кто тогда её мама?

Прозаичный вопрос не поверг в ступор Себастьяна, нет, что вы. Он же всезнающий и всемогущий. Просто именно в этот момент Виконт Друит стал приближаться к Сиэлю, и дворецкий не нашел ничего лучше, как подать господину заранее заготовленный кубок с успокоительным. 

— Выпейте, господин. Вы должны успокоиться и судить здраво. — Шутки кончились, и голос дьявольского дворецкого стал непоколебимо серьезен. 

Фантомхайв кивнул и выпил одуряющий, сладко-горьковатый напиток, со вкусом меда, в который капнули дегтя. И быть может, Сиэлю только показался слабый запах успокоительной валерианы из этого кубка.

Успокоительное подействовало за считанные секунды — пока Виконт в этом странном костюме шел к графу. Все шло как по нотам.

Игра началась. 

Улыбки и заигрывания, чуть прикрытый глаз изящным кружевом ресниц, отбрасывающим длинную тень и накрывающим голубизну неприкрытого глаза. Элизабет, спешащая сквозь толпу...

Именно тогда все перестало быть, как задумано. Дворецкий перехватил Элизабет, но вот перехватить «поплывшего» графа он не мог — ушлый Виконт, обхватив за талию Сиэля повел его в темную комнату. 

Мир окрасился в черный, но это был совсем не усыпляющий газ. Это был всего лишь побочный эффект зелья, которое отдал дворецкий своему господину. 

— Жарко... — Полупростонал Сиэль, стараясь обмахнуть себя веером и смахнуть черноту с глаз, но та никак не желала рассеиваться, словно нарочно закрывая глаза, слепя, делая беспомощным. И удушливая жара в маленьком помещении...

— Сейчас, подождите... — руки Виконта скользнули по талии и выше, теряясь в розовых, матерчатых пионах — как раз там, где должна была располагаться девичья грудь. Но Виконт слишком потерялся в мире фантазий, чтобы понять, что это не слишком маленькая грудь, а всего лишь ткань корсета. 

Пара завязок на спине поддалась лихорадочным действиям Друита, но не более того. 

«А зачем снимать платье, если можно просто поднять подол?» — Наконец взбрело в голову Виконта.

Жар внутри графа начал нарастать. Он изо всех сил пытался держать себя в руках, но «успокоительное» брало свое, забирая разум у тела, и оставляя только обнаженные инстинкты и желания тела. 

Пальцы Виконта погладили спину, словно пытаясь нащупать шнуровку дальше, но опускались все ниже и ниже. Едва прикасаясь к бедрам, Виконт нашел край платья, и едва не всхлипнул от разочарования — под подолом было ещё много-много таких же слоев ткани, которые прятали недосягаемое тело в своих объятиях. Для Друита было настоящей пыткой пытаться найти ноги ластящегося к нему ребенка. Если конечно можно назвать ребенком мальчика, который терся всем телом о того, кто силился его раздеть. 

Наконец, Виконт нашел последнюю подкладку, и задрал платье наверх, на спину. Стягивая нижнее белье, Друит обнаружил истинный пол человека, который стоял перед ним в роскошном платье и терся о руку так, что ему слегка срывало крышу. «Плевать, что мальчик», — успел мысленно решить для себя Виконт и перешел к следующей фазе. В конце концов, какая разница, кто перед тобой, если он стонет, изгибается, порыкивает тихо, но властно и пытается получить разрядку, пусть немного и неумело.

Виконт провел пальцами по губам мальчика, собирая с них слюну, и едва не вскрикнул от удивления, когда тот, неожиданно для Друита всосал их, стал облизывать, нежить во рту, ласкать языком, увлажняя. Узкие штаны Виконта, которые прятались под длинным, синим балахоном резко стали ещё уже. Для того, чтобы хоть как-то помочь себе, виконт попытался снять одежду, но все что ему удалось — это скинуть с себя длинную «шубу».

Едва длинные, влажные, аристократические пальца коснулись входа Сиэля, как тот, дернулся вперед, ища больше контакта с ними бедрами. Ему было, откровенно говоря, наплевать кто, зачем и что конкретно с ним делает. Хотелось удовольствия. Такого, чтобы сказать: «Это было слаще всех испробованных мною лакомств». Хотелось почувствовать на себе руки, которые будут доставлять удовольствие, но грудь теснила шнуровка, дышать было тяжело, и неприятно кололись кружева подола.

Казалось, что тот, кто был рядом с ним — это ущемленный человек, который не в состоянии позаботится о партнере. Однако, один палец вошел в Сиэля ему стало не до мыслей. Абсолютно. Это не было неземным блаженством — это было адом, пролитым на скатерть рая. Боль обжигала тугое колечко мышц, и Сиэль недовольно сморщился. Палец выскользнул из него полностью, и граф не успел ничего сделать.

Позади послышались крики и шорох. Но это было не важно — Фантомхайв был готов скулить от боли, которая потихоньку начинала концентрироваться в паху. Внезапно дышать стало легче. Комья ткани легли у ног, корсет лег сверху, делая эту кучку чуть более опрятной. Нежный шепот над ухом не давал выплыть из тумана, и посмотреть, что же произошло. И шепот был до боли знакомый.

Но было совсем не важно, кто рядом. Хотелось чувств, пусть даже боли, но чтобы потом кричать от наслаждения столько, чтобы глотка болела от недостатка воздуха в легких. Знакомый голос что-то шептал, но до Сиэля не доходил смысл слов. Было важно только действие.

— Видели бы вы сейчас себя, граф... — тихо шептал Себастьян на ухо своему господину. — Нагнувшийся, с раздвинутыми ногами.. — Голос просто лился в уши, ведь дворецкий предпочитал просто констатировать факты. — ...и кажется из вас что-то течет — скользкий палец прошелся по слюне, которая осталась с пальцев Виконта на дырочке и ввел палец по ноготь. В перчатке.

— Мм..... —длинно и томно простонал Сиэль. Лакированная поверхность перчаток создавала более сильное ощущение, чем просто руки. Он расставил ноги шире, чтобы рука получила больший доступ для всевозможных ласк. 

Себастьян не сдержал усмешки:

— Мой маленький господин предлагает себя как закоснелая куртизанка, привыкшая спать за деньги. До чего же вы развратный, мой маленький господин... — Голос снизился до похотливого шепота, а руки не переставали ползать по телу.

Сиэлю казалось, что с ним Бог. Руки были везде и одновременно — ласкали соски, член, проходились по чувствительному животу, оглаживали пупок, царапали губы, то и дело, скользя в рот. Всего было слишком много, но при этом неутомимо хотелось еще, больше, слаще...

— Подождите, мой господин, совсем чуть-чуть... — Влажные пальцы скользнули в графа, и начали бродить внутри даря ослепительное ощущение экстаза.

Сиэлю было сладко. Томно. Нежно, хотя и больно. Он кричал, изо всех легких, но кричал мысленно, чтобы никто не услышал. Когда в него входили это была ослепляющая и всепоглощающая вспышка боли, огонь удовольствия. После же боль отцедили, отфильтровали и выкинули, оставив только удовольствие. Каждый толчок внутрь был подобен маленькому взрыву, и казалось, что это игра — собери три десятка маленьких взрывов, чтоб тебя накрыло одним большим.

А граф Фантомхайв не любил проигрывать. 

Уже после, лежа на плаще Друита, вернувшись в полноценное сознание в объятиях своего дворецкого владелец компании Фантом переборов сон все-таки спросил мучивший его вопрос:

— Так кто же родители Снегурочки?

Спросил и уснул утомленный Сиэль. Улыбнувшись, Себастьян ответил своему господину, завернутому в большую часть синего балахона:

— Говорят, что Весна, но мы от с вами знаем правду... — И алые глаза вспыхнули, как угли от костра.

 

А вечером, найдя уснувшего, но целиком одетого Сиэля, Виконт запихнул его в клетку, и накрыл опухший от удара демонического дворецкого глаз, и начал распродажу «девушки» с великолепными тайнами.


End file.
